Ikarishipping one shots
by vemod
Summary: Title entails what this fanfic will hold. A one shot, everyday of the year. ikarishipping only.
1. Day 1: Rush

**A/N: I hope you like Ikarishipping becuase that's all you'll be getting with this. My goal is to have 365 (or 366 because of the leap year) chapters when I'm done with this. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rush**

 **Summary: Dawn and Paul have had chemistry, and a fire that strong doesn't die out so easily. The can rush through emotions so quickly, but they'll make it work in the end. Or can they?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Another order of shots!" She hollered, slamming the tiny cup down onto the table. A group of men jumped up in shock at her vulgar behavior, but she didn't care. She was Dawn Hikari, top coordinator in Sinnoh, with a winning streak that envoked fear into other competitors.

As of right now, she was curently really really who could blame her? She just discovered that her boyfriend of 2 years was cheating on her, and when she questioned him about it he kicked him out.

The girl tried her best to stand tall and look beautiful, so no one could tell how heartbroken she was. Every now and then she'd fix her long midnight blue tresses, pull down her black bodycon dress, swing her legs and fix her eyes in what she assumed was a seductive gaze. Give her a bottle of champagne and she'd look elegant.

The bartender put 3 shots in front of her and she quickly drunk 2 of them, destroying her elegant image. As she was about to down the next one, a deep grunt next to her made her turn in surprise.

"Well, well, well." She said in a dry, sarcastic tone as her words began to slur. SliIf it isn't the biggest douchebag on our splanet." She did a fake gasp, and brought her hand to her face. "I'm ssssssllooooo sssssorry! I should be honored to be in the spresence of the Champion shouldn't I?"

The man gave her a fixed glare, and she giggled.

"Oh Paulie Bear, yeeeer adorable. That glare isn't going to get you anywheeeeear."

"Adorable huh. Something you obviously aren't." She rolled her eyes and quickly downed another shot.

"Anotherorderrighthere!" She called, the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She waved her hand to get the bartender's attention. Paul raised an eyebrow. Slightly.

"How many of those have you had?" He said, looking at her. Dawn put up 8 fingers before falling onto Paul.

"I'm leaving." Paul said, not able to handle the strong stench of alcohol attributed with Dawn. Dawn quickly stood up and fell onto Paul, her face flushed.

"Whaddya mean yer gonna goooo? Gooooo go power rangers! Mighty Dwarfing Power Hangers!" Dawn yelled, clinging onto Paul and giggling like a maniac. Paul shoved her off and threw his jacket at him.

"Go home. Isn't _he_ waiting for you?" Dawn looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh silly! Yeeer my boyfriend! Oh yasssssss yassss Paulie Bear!" She said clinging onto him again. She pulled a loose thread from her dress and wrapped it around her finger. "Looky here bae! You p-p-prosed!" Paul glared her down.

"Didn't _he_ already propose?" Paul spat, and instantly regretted saying that. Dawn's face turned red, and before he could do anything Dawn began to sob loudly. Her shoulders were shaking violently and her makeup began to run. The people in the bar looked at Paul with disgust.

"You have got to be kidding me. They think I did this?!" Paul said under his breath in anger.

"Troublesome shut up. You're making me look bad."

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" She yelled at him and began to punch him in the chest. Paul sucked in a breath out of annoyance. "WHY DID YOU KICK ME OUT?! WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON MEEEEEEEE?!" Dawn screamed at Paul, hitting him over and over again. Paul cringed as the girl clinged onto her again and began to sob silently into his chest.

"Fucking shit… you're so troublesome." He said. "What am I suppose to do?" The people in the bar still shot Paul dirty looks, and whispered among themselves.

"Isn't he the champion? He should have more respect for that girl."

"How is an idiot like him champion? He doesn't even deserve it!"

"Isn't that Dawn Hikari? Oh my gosh, the champion cheated on her?! She's amazing; why would he do that?"

"If he treats his girlfriend like that, imagine how he treats his pokemon…"

Paul glared at everyone in the bar, and took Dawn outside before she could act up again and make him look even worse.

"What am I suppose to do with this girl?" Paul spat out, aggravated. He did the only thing he could think of and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Reggie I need advice."

"Wait what? Little bro wants advice from me? This is unexpected."

"What am I-"

"Hold on, I need to write this day on my calendar so we can celebrate. June 27th, the day that Paul, my dearest little brother asked for advice fro-"

"Dawn is drunk and she's crying on me. How do I get her off?" Paul said, cutting straight to the chase. Reggie was silent.

"Wait… Dawn Hikari?"

"Yes."

"Why are you with her?"

"She's drunk and caused a scene. Made me look bad in front of everyone. She's still a fucking drama queen."

"She's not with Lucas?"

"No."

"Well I guess the rumors are true then."

"What?"

"Lucas cheated on Dawn and then kicked her out. And you know how prideful this girl is, she refuses to go back home."

"Really?" Paul says, looking at her with slight interest. Dawn is asleep on my shoulder, hiccuping from time to time. I push her off. "She got cheated on by Lucas. Isn't that just…"

"Paul…"

"Can I just leave her in the park..."

"Paul, you and I both know that you won't do that."

"She's so fucking annoying."

"Bring her to your apartment."

"No."

"C'mon Paul, you can't just leave her there!"

"Can't you take her?"

"Maylene is coming over… if you know what I mean."

"Fuck you."

"Literally." Reggie laughed at his joke and Paul let out a couple of curse words entailing how stupid his brother was.

"Doesn't she have any family?"

"Her mom lives in Twinleaf, but there's that whole retreat thing for past Top Coordinators and past Champions happening in Kalos."

"..."

"Paul?"

"I'm so done."

Reggie laughed. "Have fun!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dawn woke up the next day with a slight headache and crawled under the white covers and let out unlady like grunt. The rain outside was hitting the window hard, and the loud growl from the thunder echoed through the bedroom. Slowly, she made her way to Lucas' closet and grabbed a random shirt then hopped into the shower. The warm water washed away whatever grime and dirt she had gotten yesterday.

"What the hell happened yesterday?" She mumbled to herself in the shower. "Hey Lucas? Where's my body wash?" She waited for a reply, and shrugged her shoulders when she didn't get one. He was probably out. She didn't mind though, men's body wash smelled really good to her.

She got out the shower and quickly put on Lucas' shirt and skipped outside in glee.

"Good morning!" She said, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"HOLY SHIT."

Paul turned to her with a glare, a spatcula in hand. "Why are you wearing my shirt..."

"Wait what? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Paul rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome, I live here."

"Huh?"

"You haven't realized what happened yet?"

"What do you mean what happened?" She said, worried. "Did you…" Paul looked at her, not denying or confirming her fears.

"Did we…" Paul glared at her again.

"No."

"Then why am I here? Where is Lucas?" Then reality struck her, and she sucked in a deep breath. Everything from last night came rushing back to her.

"Oh fuck."

"So you remember." He said, putting the eggs and bacon on a plate. "Can you get out now?"

She looked at him with shock. "You want me to leave… like this?"

"I want my shirt back. But you should leave." Toast popped out from the toaster.

"Paul! What the heck! Just let me stay for today!"

"No way in hell." Paul said, slamming down his plate. "Do you know how annoying you are? You have no idea how much shit I had to put up with from you last night. Honestly. You're a fucking nuisance." Dawn clutched the table tightly, until her knuckles turned white against her pale skin.

"Fine then. I'll fucking leave." She said, and on cue the lightning flashed and the thunder practically yelled. Dawn yelped and dove under the table, clutching one of the seats.

Paul snorted. "Don't tell me you're still afraid of fucking thunder and lighting."

"Fuck y-" Dawn screamed, ending her petty insult as the lighting and thunder came back again. She whimpered slightly.

"You still remember that?" Dawn asked quietly. Paul stopped chewing his food.

"Hn."

"That was from high school. Like three years ago."

"Five."

"What?" She said, turning to him. He sighed.

"Five years ago."

"Oh… right." She muttered. "Has it really been that long?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it has." Dawn said, coming out from under the table. Paul looked at her and continued to eat.

"If you want me to leave, I will. Thanks for your hospitality." Dawn said, and walked back to Paul's bedroom to get her stuff.

"Where do you live?"

"Why?" Dawn asked, not looking back at Paul.

"I'll give you a ride." Paul said before he could stop himself. He cursed at himself. Just cause you guys went out in high school doesn't mean anything!

"I'm not sure at the moment, but I'll find somewhere." She said, looking back at him. The lighting struck, emulating her face and making her eyes glow. She quickly walked back to Paul's room and Paul followed.

"Bullshit. You'll go back to Lucas, I know you will."

"Lucas kicked me out. He cheated on me. I refuse to go back."

"That's hilarious." Dawn ran up to him and grabbed his collar.

"Listen here you prune head prick, I didn't cheat on you with Lucas in high school! I swear!"

"Sure."

"Paul I've told you countless times, I didn't!"

"..."

"If you only helped me out just to nag me about something I didn't do back in high school, you're still an idiot."

"Just get out."

"Paul, I really didn't do it. I would never hurt you like that!"

"Get the fuck out of my house damn it!" Paul pushed Dawn and she fell onto the floor. Dawn looked up at him, her face contorted with rage and pain.

"Is this what we are now? Are you just going to stay hating me for the rest of my life? Can't we ever go back?"

"Get out already."

"Paul we both know that you telling me to leave is more than just leaving your house. Do you want me gone forever?" Paul glared at the girl.

"Dawn, stop changing the subject."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Get out." Dawn stormed back into the room, and in less than 5 minutes she stormed back outside.

"I never stopped thinking about you." She yelled before slamming the door shut, her voice echoing through his apartment. Paul breathed in quickly, brushing his fingers in his thick hair. He walked back to his kitchen and began to eat his slightly warm breakfast. While making his coffee, the phone rang.

"Reggie."

"So, how did it go with Dawn?"

"I kicked her out."

"Paul…"

"What? She's even worse than in high school. And you'll never guess what she said, she said she never stopped thinking about me. How pathetic does she think I am? Does she think I'm just going to accept her with open arms or something?"

Lightning sizzled across the sky.

"Paul Shinji, you let an attractive girl in tight clothing out by herself in the worst freak rainstorm in the history of Sinnoh. Don't you feel any guilt?"

"No."

"It's bad for your image too."

"..."

Thunder boomed.

"Everyone saw you leave with Dawn after the bar, imagine if some news reporter waltz around and finds her… What do you think her reason would be for being out in the rain?"

"There were only a couple of people at that bar."

"Look it up online if you don't believe me."

He grabbed his laptop and searched up 'Paul Shinji Dawn Hikari'. The first hit that came up was an article about their relationship in high school. The second however, was another article that was posted up yesterday.

"Paul or Lucas?" He muttered under his breath, reading the title. "Who was Dawn's true lover?" Paul slammed his laptop shut, not wanting to read the rest of the article.

"..."

"Plus, we all know how clumsy Dawn is. If she slips and falls, who do you think she's going to blame when she wakes up?"

"I'm only doing this for my image. I hope you know that."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She didn't know where to go, or what to do. In fact, she had no idea where she was. Being lost in Hearthome is not a good idea. The girl walked around aimlessly, tears falling down her face. Of course she wanted to make up with him, but not like this!

"Ugh, I was so stupid." Dawn muttered. "I can't believe that this happened…"

Before she knew it, she found herself in front of her old high school and all the memories that she and Paul said came rushing back. The first time they met, their awkward date (which he denied was a date), and when she confessed to him. Three times. A small smile spread across her face and she sighed, reminiscing on what was and what could be.

"Maybe I could go to a hotel for now… I'll have to wait until mom comes back until I can get my stuff. Where is the hotel from here anyways?" She muttered to herself. The wind pushed her down, and she scraped her knee.

"Damn it." She said as blood came out of her knee. "Just great."

"Of all places, you had to be here." She didn't turn at that voice or say anything to him.

"Get up."

"Shut up."

He got in front of her and crouched down to her level. "Troublesome, get up."

"Calling me by that nickname won't make me want to listen to you." Paul glared at the girl.

"Why are you so… troublesome."

"Why are you here?"

Paul gave her the umbrella. "I don't know." Dawn looked at him with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Silence envoked the two of them, only the rain could be heard. She sighed loudly.

"What do you think could've happened if we stayed together?"

"You mean, what could've happened if you didn-"

"Paul. Seriously."

Paul sighed and slicked his fingers into his hair again. "Who knows Dawn."

"I think we would've been married you know. I think about it. A lot more now than I used to."

"Married…"

"Yeah. We'd married right after you become champion.

"You won the grand festival for the 4th time in a row that year."

"You're interested in coordinating?"

"No, but I heard that the battle was the longest in pokemon coordinating history. Had to check it out, just in case I had some competition to worry about."

She laughed, her voicing chiming and ringing with happiness.

"Hey Paul, let's start over."

"..."

She stuck out her hand. "Hi, my name is Dawn Hikari! I'm 23, and I'm currently a model and top coordinator. What about you?" She said smiling at Paul. Paul looked at her before laughing his head off. Dawn glared at him.

"I'm serious you idiot!" She took Paul's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Paul pulled her up and she smiled at that gesture. The heavy rain turned into a light drizzle.

"Nice to meet you too, Dawn."

* * *

 **A/N: If you like that, there will always be more tomorrow. I do take suggestions for chapters, so let me know. Please review, thanks.**


	2. Day 2: Shy

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't upload yesterday, my internet was down . I'll be uploading two chapters to compensate. Thank you for the reviews! You guys are so kind and thoughtful.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Shy**

Dawn and Paul were both too shy; especially when it came to each other.

They were both traveling the same region, occasionally running into one another whilst battling a gym leader or a pokemon coordinatining competition. They'd bump heads, yell a couple of insults, and walk away and move on. But slowly they grew to have some sort of acknowledgement that this person was going to be there at the next city or town and were completely content with that. Eventually, they trained together; Paul finally realizing that Dawn was a worthy trainer. After all, coordinators were trainers first.

None of them had asked for the others number, no means of communication. But Paul saying "See you soon" gave Dawn hope, and a flame burning in her heart that grew to be a wildfire. Paul wouldn't admit it, neither of them would, but they did everything to go out their way to see one another sometimes. Paul had a feeling that Dawn wasn't just haning around the gym because she claimed the "building was pretty"; Dawn had a feeling that Paul wasn't hiding behind a rack of clothes at her favorite store because it was "quiet". But both of them were too prideful to admit their feelings, too shy to acknowledge them.

Once after a 9 minute battle (the longest battle they've ever had) together, Paul walked up to her and just stared. No words, no impassive remarks, no wind or anything happening. To her time stopped; to him time was slipping to quickly.

"Phone."

"Th- wait what?"

"Your phone?" Paul asked again, slightly amused. Dawn was flushing, bright red and her hands were shaking.

"Oh... yeah right." She handed him her phone and he quickly typed his number in, scared that if he waited another second Dawn might take the phone away and scream (like she did to Conway).

"Alright. Next time you want a battle just text me and I'll find you. See you soon." Paul turned away and walked quickly, freaking out and pulling on his sweater and sweating slightly.

After dating for two years since that day, Dawn finally asked a question that was tugging on her mind since these battles first happened.

"Hey Paul, were those battles dates or something?"

Paul put down his cup of coffee and looked her in the eyes. "Of course, what else were they."

Dawn scoffed and laughed. "Those aren't dates."

"Yeah, what did you think they were?"

"Hm, I dunno, maybe battles?!"

"They were dates, did I not make that clear?"

"No. Paul, you didn't."

Paul picked up the newspaper and blushed slightly, Dawn saw and gave a small smile.

"Dawn, why did you ask me this now? Instead of when it first happened?"

Dawn widen her eyes and twirled her hair, nervous.

"I... you know... I didn't want to..." She picked Paul's cup of coffee and didn't answer his question.

They both knew the answers and smiled; too shy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	3. Day 3: Falling (part 1)

**A/N: Here is today's chapter. I realized I forgot the summary in the other one, and I apologize, but I hope it was self explanatory.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Falling (Part 1)**

 **Summary: After a confused break up with the love of her life, Dawn seeks revenge and decides to date Paul to smite Lucas. But when she begins to fall for him, and feelings she thought she buried arise due to complications... who will she chose?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sometimes I wondered what it'd be like to be a pokemon, like a Starly or something. I'd just let the wind take me whatever direction it felt like bringing me. There would be no worries; I could cuddle with those fluffy white clouds, and close my eyes trusting the wind to hold me up and support me. And for a while, that was how my life was. There was no worry because everything was close to perfect. I had the perfect friends, perfect boyfriend and I was happy.

But reality struck, and I realized something very important.

I couldn't fly without my wind.

I was falling. The wind left me and gravity came full force, pushing me down fast. I fell through the clouds, through my comfort in a haze. The air that I would breath in proudly began to choke me as I descended faster and faster. It sucked, but as I made my extremely ungraceful fall towards the ground I realized something else that was very important.

Falling isn't so bad if you're falling with the right person.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I really hated Lucas Diamond.

I hated him and his adorable black eyes that were tinged with gray, or his extremely dark blue hair that looked perfect under his red cap that I got him for our one year anniversary. I hated that cheeky look he'd get when solving a rubik's cube, or that look he gets when he concentrates really hard on a pre calculus problem. And I especially hated how his touch still lingered on my arms, how my heart beat erratically for an idiot like him.

But mostly of all, I hated Lucas for breaking my heart. No, he shattered it and grinded the pieces with his shoes. It wasn't slowly, oh no dear Lucas ripped my heart out and threw it on the ground right in front of me. No reason, he just did it.

We started going out three years ago, in middle school. He was my first kiss, first love, first… everything.

Everyday I'd fall deeper and deeper in love with this boy. And I thought he felt the same, but apparently he didn't. I was in for a very rude awakening.

I breathed in and out, a little too quickly as my leg shook up and down. My friend Zoey, stroked my back to reassure me and gave a small giggle.

"Dawn, don't get nervous. There's nothing to be worried about." Me and Zoey were in my room, getting ready for me and Lucas' three year anniversary. She had just finished my make up. Usually I'd do it myself, but my hands kept shaking and after I had gotten eyeliner on the bridge of my nose, Zoey intervened. Plus, she was really good at makeup. I'd usually settle for a couple of things, but this girl practically knew Kim Kardashian's makeup routine and could do it with her eyes closed.

"I know, I just want today to be perfect." Zoey smiled.

"Look in the mirror."

"Wow." I was breathless, and put my fingers to the mirror. "Is this really me?" She nodded with pride.

"Thank you so much."

"Just, don't get nervous alright? You can't vomit all over this super cute dress that Leona bought you _Dee Dee_." I gave her a glare and slapped her arm.

"Well I'm definitely not nervous anymore!" I shrieked at her. She laughed. I stood up and walked to the full body mirror in the corner of my room and gave a smile. Leona had picked me a red sundress and curled my hair before she had to leave to help her family with something at their hot springs. I made sure to wear the gold heart studs and matching necklace that Lucas had got for my birthday last year. Zoey handed me the gift I planned to give Lucas. I clutched the box tightly.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course he will!"

"Seriously Zo-"

"Dawn. He'll like it."

"I hope so." I really did, because Lucas meant everything to me. Inside the box I got him a blue and black northface (since he always complained about being cold), a new red cap (to replace the old one he had), and a premier ball with a slightly shaking Shieldon, excited to meet his new trainer.

"You know, it's super cute how you guys started out as friends in like preschool and know you're like lovers and then you'll get married and name all five of your children after me." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Five children? All named Zoey? What if I have a boy?"

"Zoey is a gender neutral name." She said, waving the huge brush she used to foundation in my face.

We both laughed at her joke (I really hoped she was joking) and she gave me a suggestive smile.

"So… are you and Lucas gonna do it?" My face turned red and I threw all my pillows at her.

"Would you look at the time?! It's 7:00! I gotta go!" I said, sprinting out my house.

"You aren't suppose to meet Lucas until 7:45! And you live right next to the lake!"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over the sound of looooooveeeeeeeeeee!~" I yelled back at her like an idiot. She flipped me off and turned off the light in my room.

The heat from the summer night was wrapping around me like a blanket. It was the middle of June and it gets really hot during the summer sometimes. I sat by the lake, setting my present down and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was now 9:00 and Lucas still wasn't here. I sat down, careful not to get anything on my dress. Where was he?

"Hey you."

I turned to see a guy wearing all black approaching me.

"Hey you."

"Me?" I squeaked "Can I help you?"

The guy came closer and I realized it was Paul Shinji. I sucked in a breath. Paul was… popular. He was really attractive, a good pokemon battler, and captain of the soccer team even though he wasn't a senior yet. I don't know why, but Lucas really hates Paul. Hates with a burning passion.

Paul sat down next to me, and I could smell alcohol slipping from his lips. Since when did super cool and composed Paul drink?

"What's in the box?"

"Clothes for my boyfriend." I said. I tried to look away from Paul but I couldn't. Probably because I've never seen his face up close (no one has really). He had black eyes, like Lucas, but his were a dark, endless abyss. I could feel myself drowning in those dark pools, and I couldn't pull away.

"Can I have it?"

"No!" I said defensively. I looked up and saw Lucas walking towards me. "Lucas!"

I ran up to my boyfriend and tried to hug him, but he just stepped to the side, I ignored it and gave him the big white box.

"Happy 3 year anniversary and birthday!" I said, smiling at him. "I lo-"

"Dawn we need to break up." I look at him in shock.

"Lucas…"

"Dawn, I'm serious. We're done." I dropped the box and ran up to him, trying to hold onto him.

"Lucas what do you mean we're done?!"

"Dawn… I'm sorry."

"Obviously not if you're going to break up with me! Please tell me this is a joke and there's a good reason why you were late today." I said, hands on my hips. He just shook his head.

"Dawn, I'm really serious." He said, voice cracking. I stare at him in disbelief. Lucas is always very calm and composed, he never loses his cool!

"Lucas. Please." I step out, reaching my hand out towards him one last time. He just puts his hands in his pockets.

"Dawn. We're done."

Lucas walked away and I fell to the ground, clutching the box that he gave me. Paul walked in, tipsy and about to fall with every step he took. I was crying loudly, yet his hands still approached me.

"I may be drunk, and I may be a douchebag... but _that_ was a shitty way to breakup with someone". A soft giggle escaped my mouth, only to be covered by my horrendous sobbing.

"Here, have a sip."

"I... I don't drink."

Paul glared at me and I took the bottle, scared by the look he gave me. I took a small sip before spitting it out, and Paul laughed.

"You know how to make yourself feel less shitty? You should date me."

"What!? NO!" I yelled, pushing him away. He held his arms up, defenseless.

"Nah man, hear me out. Lucas hates me, I hate Lucas. You hate Lucas. It's like a you scratch my back I scratch yours."

The scenery looked so peaceful, and I think that's how I was lured to say yes to him. The moon was shining bright, but the stars still prevailed and twinkled, looking magnificent. The trees danced gracefully in the background, and the water type pokemon in the lake swam slowly, listening to the beautiful silence that is nature. Paul's dark, captivating eyes shone with a slyness that I could never achieve.

"Sure. I'll date you."

* * *

 **A/N: Dawn has no idea what she's getting into, and neither does Paul. This is just part 1 of this story, so check it out tomorrow to see what happens next. Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Day 4: Falling (part 2)

**A/N: Here's another ikarihshipping filled chapter, and the second part of Falling. There is a lot of dialogue, so be prepared!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Falling (Part 2)**

 **Summary: After a confused break up with the love of her life, Dawn seeks revenge and decides to date Paul to smite Lucas. But when she begins to fall for him, and feelings she thought she buried arise due to complications... who will she choose?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

I stood at my locker, taking my time to pick up textbooks before the warning bell rang. A pair of arms snaked their way behind me and I fliched, surprised.

"That's not usually the reaction I get from a girl." a deep, masculine voice uttered. I rolled my eyes but held a soft smile afterwards.

"Good morning to you too, Paul. You know there are other ways to greet someone." I move forward to push away but he holds onto me tighter.

"Lucas is about seven feet away from us."

"Seven feet? He's slower getting closer."

"He's move about a foot closer in the past 3 months. It's almost spring break and he still hasn't talked to you."

"Can I at least close my locker?"

Paul swirled me around and grabbed my sides, pulling me close to him and giving me a kiss on my mouth. I had hated kissing him in the beginning, hated having another man's lips even grace the surface of my face. But now it was okay; it felt almost natural to kiss Paul.

"See you after school." He said, giving me a quick wave.

"Wait… no soccer practice today?"

"There's somewhere I want to take you. Meet me at our spot." Paul gave a smile and dashed off to class. I placed my hands on my cheeks, blushing. He wanted to take me somewhere?

"So… are you going to close your locker or do I need to do that for you?" I close my locker and see Zoey standing next to me with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Are you blushing?!"

"NO!" I yell at her, turning even more red. The warning bell rang and I walked away from her, books in hand.

"Don't tell me you actually like him?!" Zoey muttered, her voice low so no one could hear us. I stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Look Zoey… I don't know. Can we not talk about this?"

"B-"

"Zoey! Please!"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and we continued to walk.

"How long do you plan on keeping this up? I'm pretty sure that Lucas has had enough revenge already Dee Dee."

"He hasn't had enough until I say its enough." I clutch my books harder, voice strong and tight.

"Whatever." Zoey shrugged her shoulders and took a left down the hallway, heading to her class. I sighed and walked quicker, but Zoey's question kept repeating in my mind. It's been six months already, yet I still can't break away from Paul.

Did I like him?

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

My mother used to tell me that I would over think things too much. That I always over analyze a situation, or misinterpreted simple thoughts or feelings. Not everything had a back story, not everything had a reason. Sometimes things just happened. Sometimes the world can't help but to do things just because it wants to, and we have to suffer the consequences of that.

There's a reason why I'm telling this, I swear.

School ended and I quickly packed my bags. I was excited and nervous for my hang out with Paul. Was it a hang out, or something more? We have been "acting as a couple" for six months now, maybe he wanted to have it mean something more?

Zoey caught on to what was happening, but she said nothing to me. She hadn't spoken to me since this morning when she continued to question my life and my choices. Lucas hurt me, and I understand that she couldn't comprehend how much that meant to me.

But before I could leave, Zoey got up and prevented me from moving. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Are you going to ask me more questions?"

"Lucas is outside, asking for you."

I sucked in a breath, and averted my eyes to the ceiling. "Please tell me you're lying. I can't deal with this. Paul said he was getting closer, but I didn't realize that he would do this now."

ZOey cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean by getting closer?"

"This morning. Me and Paul usually meet at my locker. He said Lucas was getting closer to us."

"Dawn… Lucas wasn't there in the morning."

I looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Lucas wasn't there this morning. He hasn't been there in the morning for a few weeks now."

"But...Paul said…."

"I know you're annoyed of me at the moment, but I am telling the truth."

"Then why would he…"

"I dunno Dee Dee, maybe you should ask him. I'll distract Lucas."

"Thank you Zoey." I dashed out of the classroom once Zoey had Lucas facing the other way. MY heart was beating fast with excitement. Why would Paul lie about Lucas being there? Why would Paul insist on holding my hand in the morning, hugging me, or even kissing me if Lucas wasn't there? We only did this for Lucas, only to spite him and to get him annoyed.

I ran out of the building and turned around, walking behind it. There was a grassy area full of trees and flowers that me and Paul always met at. I slapped my cheeks, a reminder to keep myself from blushing and then proceeded to put a hand on my heart, to calm myself down.

I really hoped this all meant something, even though I kept questioning myself why. But when I saw Paul on top of another girl, engaged in an intense make out session, my feelings went south.

"Oh my Arceus." I muttered, ganging their attention. Paul looked up, wide eyed and quickly got of the girl. The girl straightened her hair and fixed her blouse once she looked at me.

"Dawn! Look I-"

"Is this the surprise you wanted to show me!?" I whispered, my voice cracking on the last word.

"No! I'm so sorry."

I didn't even hear his apology, or his voice yelling out my name. In that moment I realized that this meant nothing to him, that I overestimated, and that my heart had now officially broke into fragments, taking a worse beating than Lucas had done to me six months ago.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zoey came over to my house a couple of hours later, bearing gifts of tissue, chocolate and lots of hugs. She held me in her arms as I cried my eyes out, and didn't ask my any questions. But we both knew what she was going to ask and what the answers were.

In some, sick, horrible twisted way, I realized that I liked Paul, and I also realized that Paul didn't like me.

"It's not fair, you know." I blew my nose into a tissue and patted my eyes. "I got my heart broken twice. I'm a good person, I get good grades, do lots of community service, help the elderly."

"I know Dawn, you're a great person."

"Then why does this happen?!" I yell at the top of my lungs, probably waking the neighbors for the umptenth time. Zoey pats my back.

"I mean, you think the first time I would know how to pick and fall in love with the right guy, but NOOOOOOoooOoO! I end up picking an more horrible guy to fall in love with! Can you believe this?"

The doorbell rings and I fall on my bed, putting my head on my pillow. "If it's Cupid on my front porch, punch him in the stomach and stab him with his stupid arrows." Zoey laughed and gave me a head rub.

"I'll send them away."

Zoey goes downstairs and opens the door. I listen for a loud door slam and her footsteps but I don't hear them. Minutes pass by, and I hear someone crying.

"Zoey?! What's wrong?"

I dash downstairs, clutching my bag of chips and my blanket. At the door I see Lucas holding Zoey as she cries silently. I drop the bag in surprise.

"Get out."

Zoey wipes her eyes and walks towards me. "Dawn, you need to listen to Lucas."

I glare at her and throw my arms in the air. "No, I dont need to do anything. Get out!"

"I don't think I can do that Dawn."

I walk up to him and push Zoey aside, then poke a finger at his chest. "If you as so even THINK you can waltz into my life, six months after a break up, which by the way, I still don't have any idea why you broke up with me, and expect everything to be ok after you made my friend cry and after the fact that a guy that I might like ripped my heart to shreds then you are so WRONG Lucas. Get out of my house, get out of my life. Go away." I breathe heavily, emotionally and physically exhausted from all the crying and talking I've done today. Lucas backs away, out of my house and onto my porch.

"I have cancer." He looks me in the eyes, before giving a pathetic laugh and running his hands through his fingers. "I'm going to die, Dawn. That's why we broke up. I couldn't bear the fact to have you be with someone like me."

I widen my eyes and take a step forward. "You… what?"

"I'm not going to be at school anymore, and I won't be in your life anymore. I need to go somewhere else for treatment. I just wanted to say goodbye… and say that I still love you. Never stopped, and I don't plan on it anytime soon." Lucas gave a small smile and I felt tears prick my eyes, before slowly cascading down my face.

"Goodbye Dawn." Before I could reach out to him he closed the door, and I slumped to the ground, sobbing loudly. Crying because I lost Lucas again, crying because I know that not matter what, my heart will always yearn for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Paul seriously messed up, big time. And poor Lucas... :( Fav/follow if interested, and review please! Check back tomorrow for the ending of Falling.**


End file.
